


In My Arms

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	In My Arms

I watched you sleep. Your eyelashes made patterns on your cheeks in the half light. They looked so delicate, so beautiful. I wanted to touch them, but feared I might break them if I did, as if they were made of sparkling black crystal.

Your eyes were enclosed in the lids, flickering sometimes. I watch those eyes when you think I'm not, when we're together, when you're on the other side of the room. I adore the blue-grey of them, the way they darken when I walk near, the way they gaze into mine as you make love to me.

Your hair was across your forehead, splayed a little. I stroked a few strands that were too near your extraordinary eyes, so you wouldn't have to shake them out when you woke.

Your breathing was soft and regular, in rhythm with my own. Your mouth was open a little, and I watched you close it in your sleep as you shifted a little, snuggling further into my arms.

You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. You looked like an angel then, sleeping in my arms. I know you were dreaming of me, of us being together and at peace.

And I was there when you woke to live that dream.


End file.
